


Not a woman

by cherrychatte



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Canon-Typical Behavior, Denial, Dirty Talk, Forced Feminization, Forced Relationship, Humiliation, M/M, Masochism, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Rough Sex, Self-Denial, Situational Humiliation, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stockholm Syndrome, Verbal Humiliation, captive bride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychatte/pseuds/cherrychatte
Summary: Waylon thinks he's a man, thankfully Eddie is there to put him in his place
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Waylon Park
Comments: 9
Kudos: 193





	Not a woman

Waylon sat patiently on the floor, playing with the worn edges of his dress, it was tattered and discolored. But he knew better than to say anything of it- he knew how much his husband cared for him and knew what would be best for him.

Eddie had left earlier, Waylon couldn't think of how long it had been. He had given up on counting the days, even counting time- what had he been trying to count for?

“Res-rescue?” he whispered to himself weakly. Every time he tried to think of what life had been before he stumbled into the Groom's domain his mind went fuzzy, something to do with the asylum himself. The blond sat there, his hands gripping his hair tightly trying, fighting to remember. All he could remember was being so scared, so weak, so helpless until Eddie found him. Eddie always made sure to tell him how weak he was, mentally and physically “Darling, women are not made to think for themselves- or fight. You're lucky I found you, a weak simple-minded woman who needs a man to keep her safe”. His words were burned in Waylon's brain.

Waylon was about to curl up and try his best to clear his mind when a memory flashed through his head- it was him in front of a mirror in someone's house, a woman behind him carefully cutting his hair. _“You've been overdue for a haircut, people might mistake you for a girl”_ the woman laughed. 

“Lisa?” Waylon whispered, trying to remember who she was. He was suddenly hyper-aware of how long his hair was, it almost met his shoulders- Eddie told him it made him look more ‘becoming’. Suddenly feeling a sick, embarrassment mixed with anger- he got up. Before he even knew what he was doing he was making his way to the broken mirror in the room, grabbing one of the broken pieces on the floor and staring at himself. He took a deep breath and brought the sharp glass to a handful of dirty blond hair, he was halfway done with the cut when he finally noticed the figure in the mirror.

Waylon’s body froze- eyes locked on the figure standing in the doorway in the mirror behind him. 

_“Darling, what do you think you're doing?”_

Eddie's voice came out more like a growl, before Waylon could react Eddie had already pounced, one of his hands wrapping around Waylon's wrists with ease.

“After all, I do for you, you cut your hair. This is hardly how a woman should behave”

“I'M NOT A WOMAN!” Waylon screamed trying to break Eddie's grip, not knowing where his defiance was coming from.

“You're not? Then tell me this _darling_ why are you so weak?” Eddie asked- Waylon could tell he was being cruel. 

“I'm not!” Waylon cried, Eddie simply tightened his grip on Waylon's wrists and shoved him onto the floor, pinning his wrists above him.

“Then prove it” Waylon felt a warm feeling spread over his gut, mixed with anger. He suddenly surged forward trying with all he had to break Eddies hold on him, his legs kicked uselessly. He felt the warm feeling in his stomach getting stronger as Eddie grinned.

“You poor thing, I'm only using one hand and you can't even get out” Eddie used his free hand to untie his bow and tie Waylon's arms behind his back.

“If your not a woman, explain why you have a clit” 

“I don't have a clit! I'm a MAN” Waylon yelled, voice cracking as Eddie undid his pants and lifted Waylon's dress showing his genitals.

Eddie stroked himself until he was fully erect and brought his hips forward, so his penis was on top of Waylon’s. 

Waylon's cheeks turned pink at seeing how small he was compared to Eddie, it might as well have been a clit.

“If you're a man darling, why are you so small?”

Waylon's only response was a sob, he could feel himself slowly cracking.

“Okay, last question darling- if you're not a man, why do you have cunt?”

Before Waylon could even respond Eddie flipped him over so that his hips were in the air and his face was pressed into the floor. 

He suddenly felt wet fingers pushing into him with no mercy. He felt the large finger open him up and go deeper and deeper. His vision started to go blurry.

“Eddie!” he cried when a jolt of pleasure rang through his body. The fingers slowly withdrew from his hole, he let out a sigh of relief until he felt something much bigger press against his entrance.

“Eddie, please, WAIT” his pleas fell on deaf ears and Eddie slowly pushed into him, soon quickening his pace as Waylon tried to stop himself from crying.

“You poor thing, you're not a man _Waylon_ \- you're not even a woman. You’re a _whore_ ” Eddies’ words felt like knives on an already lacerated heart.

“I suppose it's my fault for not teaching you your place as often as a should- after all you women are such mindless creatures, without a man to show you how to behave you become deluded”

Waylon's cock was already aching, he knew it was from the humiliation which only made him hate himself more.

Suddenly he felt a heavy boot pressed on the side of his face and felt Eddie's pace quicken.

“A man? How ridiculous, darling you should have heard how _stupid_ that was. What type of man could you have been? No, _whore_ , you’re a female- a _stupid_ \- _scatterbrained_ \- _breeder_ ” each word was accelerated with a harsh thrust of Eddie’s hips. He was sure Eddie's fingers were going to leave bruises on his hips.

Waylon openly sobbed, Eddie was right- he was a pathetic breeder who needed a strong husband to tell him what to think. He was pathetic.

Eddie was getting more sporadic with his thrusts, hitting Waylon in just the right spot to make him come undone. Waylon's sobs were now mixed with moans- it was only a matter of time until- he suddenly felt himself came on the floor. Waylon’s body went slack, his knees were sore.

“Darling, darling- WHORE” Eddie grunted before Waylon felt something warm fill him up. With another few thrusts, Eddie slowly pulled out, grabbing Waylon by his hair and shoving him into his own cum.

“What are you darling?”

“Yours” 

Eddie smiled and pulled him into a kiss, Waylon kissed him back- he was lucky Eddie loved him.

  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything like this in a while! Please let me know what you think, or if you have any requests


End file.
